The present invention refers to an improved thermal deburring machine for the thermal deburring of workpieces loaded into a deburring chamber included in the press, preferably in an excess oxygen atmosphere.
In the deburring chamber (or, as diagrammatically shown in FIG. 4, in an external mixer connected to the deburring chamber) an explosion is caused in a per se known manner to increase the temperature of the burs on the workpieces to be treated: the burs are oxidised through the effect of the excess oxygen present in the deburring chamber and vaporise.
Since it must withstand the explosion, the press must be able to exert a high force, which depends upon the size of the machine (and in particular of the deburring chamber) and upon the material of which the workpieces to be deburred are made.
Types of thermal deburring machines are known to the art in which the press has a vertical axis, the deburring chamber is fixed and the workpieces to be deburred are introduced by means of a closing plate pressed against the deburring chamber by the piston of the press or by functionally equivalent mechanical means.
Indicatively, the piston makes a stroke of 150-300 mm and presses the plate against the deburring chamber with a force of 180-350 tons.
A deburring machine of the prior art comprises at least a machine bed, two or more lateral pillars which carry a head (which, in turn, carries the fixed deburring chamber), a cylinder—situated in the machine bed—the piston of which carries a plate for closing the deburring chamber and means able to move the piston; the machine bed, the side pillars and the head must be particularly strong since they must withstand the explosion created in the deburring chamber to deburr the workpieces placed in said chamber.
A deburring machine of the prior art is therefore a heavy, bulky and costly equipment and it is also slow because of the stroke of a considerable length that the piston has to perform.
Object of the present invention is to produce a thermal deburring machine able to overcome the limitations presented by the machines of the prior art; this object is achieved by means of a thermal deburring machine, which presents the characterising features illustrated in claim 1.
Further advantageous characteristics of the invention form the subject matter of the dependent claims.